1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cigarette package construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cigarette butt receiving package wherein the package structure is arranged to accommodate discarded cigarette butts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The disposal of cigarette butts has become an ever-increasing concern due to the advent of limited public spaces available for smoking and the like. To this end, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a package structure arranged to accommodate cigarette butts subsequent to the smoking of a cigarette and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.